


Experienced Man of the World

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary and no point other than my own amusement.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced Man of the World

“So, your Slayer? Does she Slay?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your Slayer? Does she Slay?”

“Slay vampires, you mean? Yes, yes she does. Very well, in fact.”

“Ah, knew she did! Knew she did!” Nudge. “And does she… you know?”

“Know what?”

“Use a stake. Can she handle a stake?”

“Of course.”

“Knew she did, knew she did! So, is she… skilled?”

“Are you implying something?”

“Implying? Me? No! No, no, no, yes. Yes. A bit. Just a bit.” Giles waited. “You’re a Watcher, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you’ve Watched, right?” Giles raised an eyebrow. “You know, a Slayer. A lady. You’ve Watched a lady?”

“Yes.”

“What’s it like?”


End file.
